guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted!
Overview Summary #Ask Zudash Dejarin about a place for the Sunspears to hide. #Journey to Ronjok and ask Elder Jonah about a sanctuary for the sundered Sunspears. #Speak with Guardsman Bahsi to gain access to the underground complex. #Clear the area of monsters and establish a Sunspear Command Post. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained from :Sunspear Modiki in Yohlon Haven Requirements :Consulate Docks (Mission) Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"Our assult on Gandara was thwarted by Varesh Ossa and that demon army she somehow conjured. But, all is not lost. We are regrouping. First, we must establish a base of operations here in Kourna. So, pull yourself together. You can't afford to grieve over the loss of Koss and the others yet. There will be time for that later. The sunspears need your leadership now." :"Zudash Dejarin, a local merchant, may know a suitable place we can use as a command post. Can you consult with him while I tend to the other survivors?" Intermediate Dialogue (Zudash Dejarin) :"Sunspears, eh? I heard about your debacle at Gandara. Varesh smashed your forces pretty good, and now you're scattered throughout Kourna. Poor, idealistic fools! You bring nothing but misfortune to all around you." :"It would be best for us all if you were elsewhere. Let me think. I have an old comrade, Elder Jonah, who may be able to help you. He's in Ronjok. Go be his headache!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Elder Jonah) :"So you are the Sunspears who challenged Varesh? I'm not surprised Zudah fobbed you off on me. He's been bitter about Sunspears for years. But I'm afraid you cannot stay here, either. I put my village at risk simply by talking to you. Unless... Yes. I think I know the perfect place. There are some caverns behind the village. They were part of a temple complex once and flowed with sweet water, but they've since become overrun with vile creatures. Cleanse that place of its current inhabitants, and it will serve as a sanctuary for your group. Talk to Guardsman Bahsi. He will direct you on your way." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Guardsman Bahsi) :"Tread carefully. As Elder Jonah always says, we have more to lose than our hides if we don't do what is right." Reward Dialogue :"This place isn't a palace, but at least we're safely hidden from Varesh's forces. We've set up a Command Post in the northern end where you can confer with your allies. With all of the events of the past few days, Kormir missing, and now being hunted by the Kournans, we'll need a strong new leader to guide us. It is only natural that you've ascended to this position. We must tend to the wounded now, but I've heard Nerashi has returned with word of Koss's sic fate. So much to do..." Followup :The Great Escape Walkthrough * Players will face five easy groups of kournan insects, one with a Veldt Beetle Lance boss, and a tree couples of Bladed Veldt Termites patrolling the area. Kill them all to complete the quest and cleanse the sanctuary. Notes * This mission is analogous to Ascension from the Prophecies Campaign. There is no way to access the Realms of the Gods for Nightfall characters without completing this mission. * After completing this quest you will be at Sunspear Sanctuary. * This quest is incorrectly stated as being obtained from Zudash Dejarin in the quest log.